


Jealousy Becomes Him

by Clockwork



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, buzzy bee things, precanon, skyjackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days of combat and nights of Caine curling up in his bed were just part of being commander. Right until Stinger realized he wasn't willing to let anything come between himself and what was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Becomes Him

Truth of the matter was Stinger had no idea when things changed in his head. Maybe there wasn’t any single moment, just sometime between the pup going from standing guard outside his door, to slipping in after the others were asleep to curl up at Stinger’s side and when it became common but unspoken knowledge that the hunter guarded Apini no matter what and no one questioned the sleeping arrangements. Maybe it was the way he knew Caine laid for hours, listening to the soft buzz of Stinger’s sleeping breaths, or that the boy spent hours tracing the lines in Stinger’s wings as if they weren’t standing there discussing upcoming missions and yet he could still quote his commander back word for word. 

He had no idea when it changed, but he knew the moment when it hit him like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head.

They’d just gotten back from a mission, debriefing had been done, and the skyjackers were slowly scattering to the four winds until they got the call to return. Stinger was considering his options, and most of them seemed to including finding Caine and seeing what his pup was planning to do. 

Course, as he came around the corner he found out just what someone was planning to do with Caine. At least he could guess what one of the clerks, a girl named Alphecca, had planned. 

The kid was sitting on a pallet, and from the sight of him there with one boot on and one boot off, he’d apparently been getting out of them when the girl - Stinger wanted to guess some kind of fox from the point of her ears and didn’t she know that was incompatible with wolf. As if bee was totally compatible - came up behind him. No clue how long that had been, but she was working her small hands over the width of Caine’s shoulders, not so casually brushing herself against his wings. 

Actually that was going from brushing to downright grinding. Swaying provocatively, her hands more petting the boy than actually trying to work out any of the pain and tension from his muscles. Stinger’s hearing might not be like Caine’s, but even from where he stood at the end of the hall, he could hear her words.

“I can’t even imagine what it must be like,” she sighed, leaning in close enough that the heat of her breath likely brushed the back of his neck. “You put your life on the line, flying like your life depends on it and…”

“The unit of my life depends on it,” he corrected, head bowed and, Stinger suspected, his eyes closed. “That’s all that matters. I fly like their lives matter, because they do.”

“That is so… noble,” she said, shifting in closer to press herself to the length of his back between the line of his wings. Nothing subtle in that, the curvacious lines of her body molding to the muscles lines of the pup’s form.

Her arms looped around his neck, her lips brushing the back of his neck, placing tiny kisses along his hairline. 

Everything about Stinger felt hot and tight. His skin felt too small for his body, his gut twisting up into a knot, acid churning. He was spliced to be a leader, to be a commander of men made to fight to the death. Yet in that moment all he wanted to do was emulate them. To take hold of her, she who was in that moment everything he imagined an enemy to be, and end this little game. 

His mind was racing, words coming unbidden. She had no right to touch what was his. Caine was a skyjacker, he is under my comment.

Yet he knew it wasn’t that alone. It was more. That was his pup. It was his boy who slept beside him, who snuggled tightly in against Stinger’s side. She had no right when Stinger himself hadn’t even held Caine that close, felt more than a passing brush of velvety wings. That was his right, his chance, his pup. 

Strong hands balled at his side, chewing at the inside of his lip. He felt his wings fairly vibrating on his back, everything in him as the commander and leader wanted to launch himself into defense of his soldier. 

The girl sighed, fairly crawling up on Caine’s back. “I find that amazing you would do that for them. You’re just amazing, and a hero.”

Stinger would never know who moved first, himself or Caine.

He rushed forward, boots slamming against the steel floor and his wings fluttering behind him. 

“No, he’s a soldier. One that probably wants a shower and a meal and a nap, and maybe not in that order,” he snarled, even as Caine leapt to his feet. Or maybe was already on his feet at the girl’s words. “What he doesn’t need is to be bothered while he’s still trying to get his damned boots off. Give him some space.”

The girl hung on his back a minute before she dropped to her feet, scurrying backwards for the wall.

“I was just telling him how amazing he is.”

“He’s not amazing, he’s a soldier. It’s what he does.” What he was spliced to do. “Besides, didn’t you think it a bit odd he wasn’t even moving?”

“I… I thought he was tired,” she said, edging backwards for the door even as Caine edged closer to Stinger, limping with one boot on and one left behind him.

As the adrenaline wore down, Stinger realized the way he’d just acted. Like a jealous lover and not the boy’s commander. He looked to Caine, standing just at his side. The girl running down the hall was forgotten.

He wasn’t even sure what to say, feeling a hot flush creeping up his cheeks. He had no claim to the boy, and he was a grown man despite how Stinger called him pup.

“I apologize, pup. I shouldn’t have jumped in there. I just…”

The words died as Caine’s gloved hand cupped Stinger’s cheek. Leaning in, Caine nuzzled the line of Stinger’s jaw, the spot just beneath his chin, acknowledging his place with Stinger. He paused, meeting the other man’s eyes as if looking for permission before leaning in and brushing his mouth gently against Stinger’s.

“Thank you for saving me,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek against Stinger’s. “I heard you buzzing, and I knew you would save me.”

He was a warrior, a spliced soldier meant to be a relentless hunter. Yet as a pack animal without a pack, with only Stinger to guide him, he had no idea how to handle himself in social situations. Especially ones that he was uncomfortable in.

Stinger paused for a long, thinking about that, and then he wrapped his arms around Caine, fingers brushing over the soft down of his wings and pulling him close. “Always, pup. I will always be there for you.”


End file.
